Jamie Portmane
Jamie Flowers now known as "Jamie Portmane" is the bastard son of Bill Lovie, and Esme Portmane making him the current Lord of House Portmane after being logitimized by his half brother William Lovie III., and a bastard member of House Lovie. Jamie has two full siblings in the form of Natalie, and Diane Portmane of which Natalie is the future Queen of Arnor since she married Chris Hemsworth but she fell during the invasion and hasnt been seen since, and his sister Diane became heavily involved in the inner politics of Lorderon but has fled to Lucerne with their half siblings following the collapse of her relationship with Arthas. Jamie also has several half siblings in the form of William, Sean, and Alice Lovie of which William is the current King of Lucerne and perhaps one of the most powerful humans in the entire continent, Sean was a demented young man of whom was killed during the Lucerne Civil War after he had completely unhinged mentally, and Alice Lovie is the closest person to the King in William Lovie III. and one of the most powerful women in the Kingdom of Lucerne. All of these things making him a member of House Lovie, and most specifically he is fourth in line at this point to being King of Lucerne, and since his return he has been legally known as Jamie Lovie. Jamie Flowers spent most of his life as a Flower, which is the last name forced on the boys of a bastard birth in the regions of Central Europe. Nearly everytime you have this last name you are going nowhere in life, and for most of his youth this is how it looked like it was going for Jamie Flower. He worked hard everyday but no matter what he did his superiors saw nothing in him but his last name, and this begin to depress the poor young man. The only respite he ever got was the involvment of Tamsin Egerton into his world when she came to stay in Lorderon for a time. The two would fall quickly in love, and as he grew more and more happy her father took her away and he was left with nothing but the memory of how much he loved her. When William Lovie III. arrived following his discovery of Esme Portmane being the mother of several offspring by his father it was beyond a life changing moment for Jamie Flowers. Jamie and William would get along very well, and not wanting his brother to feel anymore pain it was William that knighted young Jamie Flowers and named him the head of House Portmane. As the now basterdless Jamie Portmane he would build the strength of House Portmane in the town of Lorderon where they were given heavy influence in the Order of the Green Dragon, and Jamie found himself providing much of the armed gaurds and supplies for the Order which his house became quite wealthy from doing. Jamie would lead the small standing forces of House Portmane into the Invasion of Westbridge where he provided his nearly two hundred men into a dependable heavy infantry block during the taking of the main island. Fighting beside William he spent a lot of time with his brother and the two openly discussed how much William missed both Bella and Brooke, and it was in these talks that Jamie told him of Tamsin. William told him that his heart would never be healed until he got her back or atleast tried, and that it would be an immense mistake if he didn`t atleast try. Returning to Lorderon following the conflict with Westbridge, it should have been a great time for Jamie but he was constantly thinking of Tamsin. With the prospects of House Portmane growing stronger each day it was Jamie`s thoughts of Tamsin Egerton that drove him to Pontus during the end of the Rise of Lucerne in order to find her. Jamie arrived in Pontus during the third chapter of The White Rabbit Army, and he arrives with twenty of his best men in a search for Tamsin. As he searches for her, he finds that Tamsin`s father is a disturbed man that many believe killed all of Tamsin`s siblings and is desperatly wanting his daughter. Now knowing the real reason she was forced to leave, he tracks Tamsin to the House Egerton estates in the north of the crater of Pontus. Jamie and his men put the estate under siege, and as the siege drags on, it is Hevrin that stands on the walls of the estate and rains down lies about what he has done with Tamsin. So enraged by this is Jamie that the next day he infiltrates the estate without his men, and sneaks into Hevrin`s room where he finds him in the process of attacking Tamsin and the two engage in a fight while this is happening. Jamie eventually kills Hevrin who is completely maddened by this point and takes Tamsin out of the estate where he is not stopped by any of the gaurds. History Main Article : Timeline of Jamie Portmane Early History Jamie Flowers spent most of his life as a "Flower", which is the last name forced on the boys of a bastard birth in the region of Lorderon. Nearly everytime you have this last name you are going nowhere in life, and for most of his youth this is how it looked like it was going for Jamie Flowers. He worked hard everyday but no matter what he did his superiors saw nothing in him but his last name, and this begin to depress the poor young man. Emotional frustration Jamie become obsessed with his lack of control of his own destiny. He was completely sure that he is not meant to be just a squire, and that his life was meant to be something greater. To this end he in similar ways to his sister Diane began to attempt to rise in Lorderon so that he can understand the truth of his life. Finding a Life Tamsin Egerton would flee her fathers home during the night, and using money she had saved up for several years she made her escape to the west where she hoped to find her way into the Valley of Lucerne out of the reach of her Pontosian merchant father. Arriving in Lorderon she would be forced to stay in a local tavern where the morning after her sleep she was going to have a brief breakfest before boarding another ship to the west when several men she knew to be in her fathers employ entered the tavern and she was forced to hide in the room of Jamie Portmane of whom had been staying there while working a job for a local merchant. Telling him only that a man was after her Jamie would hide her in his room for the day, and for the first time in her life, and basically for his they both found companionship with someone they felt truly comfortable with. Over the next several days of hiding in his room she came to fall in love with Jamie due to the kindness he showed her, and while during most of the day he was away from the room doing odd jobs for the merchant captain he had been hired for during the nights they begin to sleep together and talked constantly. Jamie came to know her as just a simple lowborn girl, and had no idea that she was highborn of a nearly royalty wealth. For the first weeks while Tamsin was hidden from her father she found herself truly happy as the two simply stayed in Jamie's room and spent time together. As time went by though her father came to Lorderon in order to find her, and she knew it was just a matter of time until she was found. Realizing that she couldn't leave Jamie thus meaning fleeing to Lucerne was out of the question she needed to stay more hidden then she had ever been, and in trying this she was forced out of hiding by Jamie who was planning to propose to her. When Jamie proposed to her he took her to a dock that had always been special to him as a child and he professed his love to her. There was little doubt in her mind that she wanted to marry the man in front of her, and even as she looked around and saw all the people who had seen her she wanted nothing more then to just be happy with him for at least a few more days. With this in mind she would say yes, and Jamie planned to have them married only a few days later. Unfortunately her father learned of her outing very quickly, and only two days later her father's men finally caught up with her while she was visiting a Dragon Temple where Jamie wanted them to be married. When she saw them and broke into hysterics Jamie didn't understand what was wrong and Tamsin didn't think there was anyway that she could explain it without getting Jamie killed. With this in mind she pulled him into a side room of the Temple locking the door, and while the men outside attempted to bash there way inside she whispered to him the following words which haunted him from that day forward. With her speech over the men of Hevrin grabbed her and took her away while several of the men held Jamie to the ground forcing him to be unable to help the love of his life. Jamie would search the docks for the men, and Tasmin but was unable to find them as they had already left, but he did discover that they had left on a boat carrying the markings of Pontus. Heartbroken over the loss of Tasmin he went to his sister Natalie`s room where he would find her and she would hold him while he cried for his loss. Strength Now legitimized by his relationship to the King of Lucerne Jamie Portmane lost his bastard surname become a member of House Lovie and House Portmane and in this new role he would build the strength of House Portmane in the town of Lorderon where they were given heavy influence in the Order of the Green Dragon, and Jamie found himself providing much of the armed guards and supplies for the Order which his house became quite wealthy from doing. The Flight of the Oleci Tribe Eliwa Oleci would turn on the Caluci Confedrecy and rescue Jamie Portmane, and Tamsin Egerton when they were hours from being captured by the Poleci Tribe and following this safegaurded them for days before marshaling the entire Poleci Tribe and fighting a massive three way battle with the Poleci Tribe alongside the Realm of Dunestaria which resulted in Dunestaria/Oleci Victory and the Oleci Tribe moving into the lands of Dunestaria for their eventual movement to Lucerne. Family Members Esme Portmane1.jpg|Esme Portmane - Mother|link=Esme Portmane Bill Lovie.jpg|Bill Lovie - Father|link=Bill Lovie Diane Portmane1.jpeg|Diane Portmane - Sister|link=Diane Portmane Natalie Portmane LARGE.jpg|Natalie Portmane - Sister|link=Natalie Portmane William Lovie III.3.jpg|William Lovie III. - Half Brother|link=William Lovie III. Sean Lovie - New.jpg|Sean Lovie - Half Brother|link=Sean Lovie Alice Lovie1.jpg|Alice Lovie - Half Sister|link=Alice Lovie Tamsin Egerton2.jpg|Tamsin Egerton - Wife|link=Tamsin Egerton Relationships Tamsin Egerton See Also : Tamsin Egerton Tamsin Egerton and Jamie Snow first met eachother when Tamsin arrived in Lorderon with her rich merchant father on business. Her father was a greedy man and was bringing her there in order to sell her off for the right bargaining chip, and when Jamie saw her he saw the utter fear in her eyes. Jamie fell madly in love with her, and she fell madly in love with him, but she was finally caught up with by her father's agents of whom captured her while Jamie was away, and took her back to Pontus. Natalie Portmane See Also : Natalie Portmane William Lovie III. See Also : William Lovie III. Kevin Zegers See Also : Keven Zegers Following the attack on Natalie, Jamie found Natalie in her room in histerics being consoled by Chris and although Chris told him he would handle it Jamie bolted out and went about tracking Keven down. Category:People of Lorderon Category:People Category:Vandal Category:Human Category:House Lovie Category:Bastard Category:POV Character Category:House Portmane Category:Knight Category:Dragon Knight